Broken
by noone00
Summary: Nunca pensó que algo así pudiese pesarle a su mejor amiga, pero de algo estaba seguro, él no la abandonaría. Su Cielo jamás estaría sola.
1. Pesadilla Despierta

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **: La historia contiene temas fuertes y no es apto para niños.**

* * *

Taichi no era un chico que se considerase sutil cuando se trataba de sus amigos. Cuando tenía certeza de que algo andaba mal con alguno de ellos, él no se iba con rodeos, especialmente…

Cuando se trataba de Sora.

Él tenía la total convicción de que algo grave le estaba pasando a su mejor amiga. Estaba más delgada, con ojeras, pálida…la chica que una vez fue alegre y cálida, se tornó en una persona triste y fría. Estaba descuidando sus estudios, faltaba a sus prácticas de tenis… Ya no se juntaba con el grupo de digielegidos y, por alguna razón, les huía en las horas de almuerzo. Ni siquiera le escribía a Mimi, ¡a su mejor amiga! Y la verdad, es que, todos estaban preocupados.

Era tal la desesperación que el castaño había acudido a Toshiko, la madre de Sora, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación, pero al igual que él, ella buscaba las mismas respuestas.

Ya eran tres meses y él estaba al borde de perder la cabeza…No le gustaba estar de brazos cruzados.

Aun recordaba la última vez que la había tenido de frente; cuatro días atrás.

─ _¡Vete al demonio, Yagami! ─_

─ _¡Lo haré cuando me digas que te pasa! ─ respondió. No podía conciliar el sueño hasta que averiguara que le estaba pasando. ─Tú no eres así, Sora, por favor…te lo suplico, dime que te pasa; de seguro te puedo ayudar._

─ _Ya te dije que me dejes en paz. ─ ese fue la gota que rebosó el vaso. La tomó bruscamente de la muñeca e hizo que se girara._

─ _¡No, no lo haré! ─ exclamó exaltado, para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar un poco la compostura ─Sora...eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé…que no estas siendo tú misma. ─por primera vez en semanas, la mirada de la pelirroja se suavizó y el castaño pudo ver la tristeza y el miedo que de ellos emanaba. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. ─Confía en mi…─y pensó que lo tenía, que ella le diría que carajos pasaba, pero no…alguien, con el estridente claxon de un auto, debió interrumpir el momento._

─ _Sora, pequeña, que bueno que te veo. ─ En el auto se encontraba, Akiyama Kishaba, un amigo muy cercano de la familia Takenouchi; de pelo negro, rasgos refinados y ojos chocolates, era prácticamente un tío para la pelirroja y se estaba quedando con ellos por unos meses por cuestiones de trabajo. ─Tu madre llegará realmente tarde hoy y me dijo que si podía te hiciera compañía._

 _Taichi notó como su amiga tensarse en el momento en que escuchó al hombre._

─ _No puedo; iré a la biblioteca. ─ el hombre observó a la chica de arriba abajo, lo que le causó mala espina al castaño presente._

─ _Muy bien; no llegues tarde. Quiero celebrar que todo va genial en mi empleo y me quedaré todo un año. ─ tal vez comenzaba a imaginar cosas, pero desde el momento en que terminó la frase, notó como su amiga tembló levemente._

 _Desde que el auto desapareció en el horizonte, Taichi dirigió su atención hacia Sora._

─ _¿Tiene que ver con él? ¿Te ha hecho algo?_

─ _Me tengo que ir…_

─ _Sora…_

─ _No me sigas…_

Después de ese día, le envió innumerables mensajes de texto que ella nunca respondió. Y es por eso que, por enésima vez, buscaba a su amiga pelirroja entre la multitud. No pasó un día en esos últimos tres meses donde él no haya intentado tener contacto.

Se dirigió al salón donde se supone debía estar, pero no la encontró.

─Disculpen, ¿han visto a Takenouchi por aquí? ─preguntó a un grupo de chicas que se encontraba allí.

─Salió en dirección al patio.

─Gracias. ─respondió mientras salía del salón, ignorando los pedidos de ellas para que se quedara. Ese tipo de escenas eran muy comunes para él. Casi siempre se quedaba a coquetear un poco, pero nunca era algo serio. Su corazón siempre había pertenecido única y exclusivamente a su Cielo…Porque sí, él estaba enamorado de Sora desde hace tanto tiempo que no recordaba cuando inició, pero no se animaba a decírselo. Sora era una persona muy importante para él y prefería tragarse sus sentimientos por miedo a perderla.

Escuchó el timbre sonar anunciando el final del almuerzo y tuvo que batallar contra el mar de gente que venía contrario a él. Cuando por fin pudo llegar al lugar, buscó con la vista a la pelirroja y, al principio no la vio, hasta que se acercó a una zona repleta de árboles que podrían hacerse pasar por un pequeño bosque. Se adentró un poco en el lugar y la divisó de espaldas a él, apoyada en el tronco de un árbol. A medida que se acercaba, un olor peculiar comenzó a envolverlo. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al observar una especie de cigarrillo en la mano de la pelirroja, pero no uno común y corriente…

─ ¿Desde cuándo usas drogas? ─ella dio un pequeño respingo.

─Me asustaste.

─No respondiste mi pregunta.

─Porque no es de tu incumbencia…─la frialdad con la que pronunció esas palabras fueron una daga directo al corazón del castaño. ¿Dónde estaba _ **su**_ Sora? ¿Cómo era posible que en tan pocos meses la pelirroja que todos conocían se hubiese esfumado?

─Dame eso. ─expresó arrebatándoselo de la mano, tirándolo en el césped y posteriormente, pisoteándolo.

─ Pero ¿quién te crees? Eso era mío

─ ¿Sabes en los problemas que te puedes meter con el mero hecho de que te vieran con eso en la mano? ─ella bufó. ─ Tú sabes que esas…sustancias son peligrosas.

─Pero las necesito…─soltó sin pensar.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué ella necesitaría usar esas porquerías?

─No sabes lo preocupado estoy por ti…─y allí estaba. Aquella mirada que días atrás él había logrado sacarle…una mirada de desesperación.

Pero así como llegó, así mismo se esfumó.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tomó su bolso y comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Se sentía frustrado con toda la situación. Obviamente, ella estaba lidiando con algo difícil y eso lo carcomía por dentro. Él amaba a su Cielo y no podía concebir que estuviese sufriendo sin el poder remediarlo.

Frustrado, le pegó un puñetazo al tronco de uno de los árboles y escuchó un "crack"

* * *

Tendida en su cama, la pelirroja lloraba amargamente. La oscuridad de la habitación parecía reflejar lo que estaba sintiendo y es que, durante esos meses, era lo único que embargaba su ser. Y ya no sabía cómo combatirla porque, solo una hora atrás…

Había vuelto a ocurrir.

Y ella seguía empeñada en que nadie se enterase. Todo lo ocurrido en esos meses habían roto su espíritu y no sabía cómo reestructurarlo. Ella se había encargado de alejar a sus amigos y allegados lo más que pudo de la situación porque no quería que se enteraran; sentía vergüenza de todo lo que estaba pasando y ni siquiera podía mirarlos a los ojos.

Su llanto se volvió más intenso.

Luchaba contra los hipidos que amenazaban con hacerse notar, pero es que rememoraba lo acontecido en esos tres meses, una y otra vez y sentía nauseas, asco y desesperación por no saber cómo detenerlo sin que alguien saliese herido. Porque tal vez ella lo vivía de manera física y emocional, pero sabía que su familia y amigos sufrirían con ella y eso…es lo que quería evitar.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, se levantó de la cama, con celular en mano, y se dirigió al baño. Lo primero que hizo fue admirarse en el espejo. ¿Ese era realmente su reflejo? Ya ni siquiera se reconocía a sí misma. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos mostraban el infierno que se desataba cuando ella cerraba los ojos; revivía absolutamente todo. Levantó un poco la franela y observó el nuevo moretón que adornaba su piel. ¿Qué dirían sus padres si se enteraban? ¿Qué dirían sus amigos?

¿Qué diría Taichi?

No…ellos no se podían enterar y ella...no podía seguir así.

Tomó su teléfono, escribió un simple mensaje y lo envío a los destinatarios importantes para ella.

Observó nuevamente su reflejo en el espejo y casi de manera automática, abrió el botiquín frente a ella.

* * *

La vibración de su celular sobre la mesa, lo terminó de despertar. Realmente no podía conciliar el sueño. Primero, por el dolor que sentía en su vendada mano izquierda, luego del tremendo puñetazo que había lanzado preso de su frustración, y segundo, pero más importante… Sora. No podía dejar de pensar en ella...

Tomó su teléfono y se sorprendió sobremanera al ver que era de la pelirroja. Con esperanza de que, por fin, estuviese lista para contarle que le ocurría. Abrió rápidamente el mensaje y quedó inquieto al leerlo.

 _ **Lo siento tanto…Los amo a todos.**_

¿Qué se supone que significaba ese mensaje? Lo leía mil veces y, en vez de entrañar su significado, solo lograba sentir un mal presentimiento.

─ ¿Hermano? ─escuchó como Hikari lo llamaba mientras entraba a la habitación del mayor. ─ ¿A ti también te llegó un mensaje de Sora? ─preguntó de manera preocupada. ─Algo anda mal…

Menudas palabras…Claro que algo andaba mal. Las notificaciones de sus respectivos teléfonos comenzaron a anunciar la llegada de mensajes provenientes de sus amigos quienes estaban igual de perturbados por el mensaje que acababan de recibir de su pelirroja amiga.

¿Por qué le había enviado ese mensaje a todos, en especial, a medianoche?

Un nudo se le instaló en la garganta; nunca en su joven vida, Taichi había sentido un grado de preocupación tan grande.

* * *

Consideró quedarse a dormir en la academia, pero algo la incitó a volver a su hogar; una sensación de intranquilidad que le decía que debía ir. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura cuidadosamente. Después de todo, tanto Sora como Akiyama debían estar dormidos y no quería perturbarlos. El hombre que se hospedaba en su hogar era uno de los mejores amigos tanto de su esposo como de ella, incluso fue aquel hombre que los presentó; ambos le tenían cariño y confianza y no dudaron en darle un lugar donde quedarse en su temporada en Odaiba que se había extendido a todo un año y, por supuesto, ellos le otorgarían todo ese tiempo en su hogar.

Ingresó a su hogar y lo primero que notó fue la luz del baño encendida con la puerta entreabierta. Se extrañó. Eran casi las una de la madrugada y ella había asumido que sus dos acompañantes estarían dormidos. Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia el baño. Podía escuchar el agua corriendo, pero nada que indicara que alguien estuviese allí. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron en terror al ver frente a ella la pesadilla de cualquier madre.

Histérica, dejó salir el grito más desgarrador de todos.

* * *

Ninguno de los digi-elegidos había podido volver a la cama. El mensaje que la pelirroja había enviado los perturbó y para empeorar los males, Sora no respondía a sus llamados.

─ ¿Escuchas eso? ─preguntó la menor de los Yagami.

─Una ambulancia se acerca. ─los hermanos se miraron entre ellos y casi al unísono, salieron al balcón para observar hacia la calle y en efecto, a la entrada del edificio, se encontraba el vehículo médico estacionado.

El castaño sintió una corazonada que no pudo explicar. Descalzo y solo vistiendo su ropa de dormir, salió a toda prisa de su habitación y posteriormente, de la residencia, seguido por Hikari de cerca. Ni siquiera se molestó en esperar el ascensor; bajó por las escaleras como si de eso dependiera su vida. Cuando finalmente llegó al piso y residencia que buscaba, se quedó congelado en su sitio. Con la respiración agitada aun por su esfuerzo, vislumbró como los paramédicos salía del apartamento de su mejor amiga, con ella inconsciente en una camilla, siendo atendida con carácter de urgencia.

─Oh por Dios…─exclamó Hikari totalmente en shock. Solo al escucharla, Taichi volvió a la realidad y corrió hasta la camilla.

─ ¡Sora! ─exclamó al llegar a su lado. ─ ¿Qué pasa?

─La joven, al parecer, ha tratado de quitarse la vida…

El moreno quedó estático.

" _ **Lo siento tanto…Los amo a todos."**_

No…no, no, no; se negaba a creerlo. ¿Ese era el significado del mensaje? ¿Ella no quería vivir más?

─ ¡Por favor, no la dejen morir! ─exclamó una histérica Toshiko mientras seguía fielmente al lado de su única hija. Y después, apareció él. Parecía estar preocupado y siguió la camilla en todo momento.

Taichi lo observó con odio y rabia. No sabía que había hecho, pero el sabía muy bien que aquel hombre tenía algo que ver en esto.

Con impotencia, observó como la ambulancia de alejaba seguido de cerca por el huésped de los Takenouchi en su auto. Él no iba a dejar a su Cielo sola; claro que no. No le importaba el hecho de que era de madrugada; volvió a su departamento, tomó su billetera y tan solo tomando su chaqueta, y ordenándole a Hikari que le avisara a los demás y a sus padres, partió hacia el hospital

* * *

Se removió incomoda. Al abrir los ojos, la luz del lugar la cegó por completo y fue presa del desconcierto. No reconocía el lugar, no recordaba que había pasado ni como había llegado ahí…De lo único que estaba segura es que alguien estaba tomando de su mano. Giró y se encontró con una maraña de pelo castaño. Su mejor amigo, sostenía su mano con las suyas mientras su frente descansaba sobre el colchón de la cama donde ella yacía.

Un nudo se le instaló en la garganta.

Recordó absolutamente todo y, no pudo evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras mordía su labio inferior tratando de no realizar ningún tipo de sonido para no alertar al castaño. Su intento había fallado y ella solo había empeorado todo el asunto. Y con ese mero pensamiento, no pudo controlar los hipidos que el llanto le provocaba y observó casi automáticamente como el castaño levantaba la vista.

─Sora…─susurró.

─Taichi…─comenzó a decir presa del llanto; se sentó como pudo en la cama─ Lo…siento, yo…─pero no pudo terminar la oración. El castaño se había abalanzado sobre ella en un abrazo que la sorprendió sobremanera. Esperaban regaño, gritos, hasta palabras mal sonantes…jamás esperó aquel abrazo. ─Tai…

─Dios, Sora… ¿por qué has hecho algo así? ─preguntó en un hilillo de voz. ─ ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo si tú…? ─ni siquiera podía terminar la frase. ─Dime, que te está pasando. ─ordenó.

─No es…

─No me mientas. ─ respondió seriamente. ─Los médicos ya nos contaron sobre los moretones y golpes que tienes en varias partes del cuerpo; tu madre está hablando con las autoridades porque creen que ella te ha estado maltratando. ─la respiración se le cortó por un instante. ─ Tu y yo sabemos que Toshiko es incapaz de lastimarte.

─Es que…no puedo decirlo.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Tengo miedo a lo que…puede venir después. ─ Con toda la delicadeza y paciencia que tenía, Taichi tomó su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

─Sabes que yo nunca dejaría que algo malo te pase; te lo vengo diciendo desde que éramos niños y tal vez, no pude evitar lo que sea que te ha pasado en estos tres meses, pero quiero evitar que siga pasando. ─ limpió las lágrimas que caían libremente pos sus mejillas. ─ Confía en mi…por favor; ya no puedo con la situación, Sora. No sabes lo que he sentido estos últimos meses al ver cómo te derrumbabas ante mis ojos sin yo poder hacer nada al respecto. Y hace tan solo unas horas…en mis 17 años de vida, jamás sentí un terror tan intenso como el que tuve de perderte; todos estamos preocupados y queremos ayudarte, por favor…déjanos ayudarte.

La pelirroja quedó sin habla por unos instantes. Entre hipidos, trataba de organizar sus ideas. Estaba harta de la situación; realmente ya no podía sola y necesitaba que alguien la ayudara. Observó al castaño; había notado que el chico estaba aún en pijamas, lo que indicaba que había salido de su apartamento sin mirar atrás…solo por ella. ¿Cuántas veces Taichi había estado para ella? Había perdido la cuenta porque el castaño sacrificaba lo que tuviese que sacrificar por el simple hecho de verla feliz.

─Tai…

─Confía en mi…─ y no pudo más; esos grandes y marrones ojos le transmitieron un sentimiento tan puro que ella sintió la suficiente seguridad como para contarle. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, le respondió.

─Mi madre no me ha hecho nada, fue…Akiyama.

─ ¿Qué te hizo? ─preguntó controlándose lo mejor que pudo; desde un principio sospechó que ese individuo tenía algo que ver. Ella dudó por unos segundos, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella debía terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

─Estos últimos tres meses, él…─ respiró hondo. ─ ha estado abusando de mí.

Rabia no llegaba a describir el sentimiento que se instauró en portador del emblema del valor…

* * *

 **Una idea que me ha venido rondando la cabeza desde hace tiempo y decidí compartirla. Me encantaría saber que piensan al respecto, así que, espero sus reviews, por favor**.


	2. Realidad

**Digimon y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN. Solo hago esto por diversión y para su entretenimiento.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **: La historia contiene temas fuertes, como abuso sexual y no es apto para niños.**

* * *

 _Cuando ese hombre llegó a su hogar, ella tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. Y no es que ella fuese desconfiada porque, al final de cuentas, ella lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, pero por alguna razón, se sentía incomoda a su alrededor, especialmente, cuando cruzaba miradas con él._

─ _¡Toshiko, querida! ─exclamó en el preciso instante que la madre de Sora abrió la puerta de su hogar. ─ ¡Cuánto tiempo!_

─ _¡Lo mismo digo! ─Sora observó la escena algo incomoda. La última vez que vio a ese hombre fue cuando ella apenas tenía 11 años; después de eso, solo escuchó hablar de él, en conversaciones aisladas, sobre reuniones de amigos y salidas que tenían sus padres de vez en cuando. Ella sabía que la amistad que él tenía con sus padres, venía desde sus tiempos de universidad; incluso fue él quien los presentó. ─ ¿Te acuerdas de Sora?_ ─ _Akiyama desvió su atención hacia la pelirroja. Sora sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerla cuando el hombre la observó con notable sorpresa._

─ _¿Esa es la pequeña Sora?_

─ _¿Pequeña? Ya tiene 17 años._ ─ _el hombre se acercó a ella y la abrazó._

─ _Que bueno volverte a ver. ─dijo en voz alta. ─ Estás preciosa…─susurró después para que la pelirroja fuese la única que la escuchara. Sora solo se dedicó a asentir, aturdida, por lo que el hombre le acababa de decir._

─ _Estás en tu casa, amigo; deja que te ayude con esas maletas._

─ _¿Pero qué cosas dices, Toshiko? ─reprendió él. ─ ¿Cómo voy a dejar que cargues con mis maletas? Solo indícame dónde y yo las llevo._

 _Sora quedó pensativa por unos instantes; no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila ante la presencia de Akiyama Kishaba._

─0─

 _Esas dos semanas habían sido por demás peculiares para la joven Takenouchi. El nuevo huésped de su hogar, la hacía sentir incómoda. El hombre que, se supone era como su tío, no dejaba de enviarles miradas que ella consideraba lascivas, le guiñaba el ojo y buscaba cualquier excusa para acercarse y tener algún tipo de contacto con ella._

─ _¿Te ayudo con eso? ─la pelirroja dio un respingo al escucharlo detrás de sí. Se encontraba en la cocina buscando unos platos que su madre le había requerido para algo que tenía que hacer en la academia. Estaban muy altos en la repisa y no los alcanzaba._

─ _Está bien; yo puedo sola._

─ _Insisto. ─respondió. Alargó sus brazos y sin dificultad, alcanzó lo que buscaba. Los dejó sobre la mesa y por "accidente", rozó su cintura con sus manos. Sora se alejó de inmediato y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ─Discúlpame._ ─ _la pelirroja no dijo nada. El hombre se marchó hacia la sala, ante la atenta mirada de la chica_.

─ _¿Pasa algo, hija? ─preguntó Toshiko, llegando al lugar._

─ _Mamá, ¿no crees que el señor Akiyama es algo…extraño? ─su madre le sonrió._

─ _Siempre lo ha sido, hija; es un hombre realmente impredecible._

─ _Yo no me refiero a eso, yo…_

─ _Creo que no te acostumbras a este cambio. ─razonó ─Sé que es difícil para ti tener a otra persona aquí, después de todo, siempre hemos sido tu y yo, pero dale tiempo; ya te adaptarás a él; no es algo permanente ─Sora le observó resignada y suspiró. Su madre no entendía lo que le inquietaba. ─ Esta noche, me quedaré en la Academia para terminar algunos pendientes y él estará en su trabajo toda la noche; tal vez un tiempo a solas es lo que necesitas y lo cambie todo, ¿no crees?_

 _Y en efecto, esa noche lo cambió todo._

 _Sora se preparó para ir a dormir. Era una noche de miércoles y al otro día tenía un proyecto muy importante que presentar y decidió que lo mejor era dormirse temprano. Como ya le había advertido su madre, ni ella ni Akiyama estaban en casa, por lo que, quiso aprovechar el silencio que reinaba. Aseguró puertas y ventanas y se dirigió a su habitación. Media hora después, escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa. Le tomó un par de segundos entender que eso no era normal, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien abrió su puerta._

─ _Me asustó. ─dijo Sora con notorio alivio. ─Pensé que trabajaría hasta tarde._

─ _Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes. ─ respondió. El alivio que sintió al verlo abrir la puerta, rápidamente se esfumó, al escuchar el tono con el que le había hablado y la mirada lasciva que le estaba dando._

─ _Que bueno… ¿Puede irse? Tengo que madrugar mañana y yo…─calló de manera abrupta al ver que él cerraba la puerta y le ponía el pestillo. ─ ¿Qué… está haciendo? ─ un nudo se le instaló en la garganta. Trató de salir de su cama, pero el hombre se lo impidió. La tomó bruscamente del brazo y la inmovilizó contra la cama. ─ ¡Suélteme! ─pero el hombre no entendió razones._

─ _Esto va a pasar quieras o no. ─le respondió. Puso su antebrazo en su cuello, quitándole vitales bocanadas de aire a la chica, que se defendía fervientemente contra su atacante y gritaba desesperadamente para que alguien la ayudara, pero era inútil, él era más fuerte que ella y dudaba que alguien la escuchara gritar en su habitación con las ventanas y puerta cerradas. En uno de sus forcejeos, logró golpearle con tal magnitud el pecho, que el hombre explotó en furia y le golpeó salvajemente el vientre, sacándole todo el aire a la pelirroja, que se encogió en dolor. ─ ¡Solo estás haciendo esto menos llevadero para ti!_

─ _Por favor…no ─suplicó. Akiyama tomó lo primero que encontró, en ese caso, un pañuelo y se lo metió en la boca para que dejara de gritar y así, pudo someterla por completo._

 _Sora empezó a llorar cuando vio que no tenía forma de escapar de aquel hombre. Seguía defendiéndose como podía, pero no pudo detenerlo. Gritó de dolor, de impotencia y de tristeza durante el infierno que ese hombre desató…No le importó quebrarla, no le importó lastimarla de manera física, también disfrutó quebrando su espíritu y su dignidad por completo._

 _Finalmente, Akiyama se detuvo y la soltó de su agarre. La pelirroja de inmediato, tomó sus sabanas y se cubrió con ellas, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, dándole la espalda a su agresor._

─ _Tal como lo imaginé…─comenzó a decir Akiyama, acariciándole el pelo a la pelirroja. ─Tienes un cuerpo de infarto…Quería hacer esto desde que te vi allí, parada al lado de tu madre, él día que llegué._

─ _Eres un…enfermo. ─Respondió entre hipidos. Él bufó._

─ _Pero que palabra tan fea…─se quejó. ─ Es tu culpa por haber crecido tan bien. La última vez que te vi, no imaginé que adquirirías tremendo cuerpo y menos que tus facciones se volverían tan suculentas. ─dijo con diversión en su voz. Ella no dijo nada; sus hombros temblaban producto del llanto. Se sentía sucia, usada, poca cosa…sin contar el dolor físico que sentía. El hombre que había permanecido prácticamente vestido durante todo el ataque, se acercó a ella, luego de sacar una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo. Sora dio un pequeño chillido cuando él la giró de manera brusca para que mirara la navaja que portaba. Ella palideció. ─Tranquila, no la usaré por los momentos, si tú no me das razones…_

─ _¿De qué…hablas?_

─ _De que seas discreta. ─dijo. ─ No quiero verme en la necesidad de utilizarla contra Haruhiko, o Toshiko, que está más cerca. ─los ojos de Sora se abrieron en pánico. ─Odiaría tener que tomar medidas en contra de mis mejores amigos. ─Y ella no dudaba de sus palabras; sabía que ese hombre era capaz de todo._

─ _Por favor, no los lastimes._

─ _Entonces…─le colocó la navaja en el cuello. ─ no digas nada. ─ tomó su rostro con su mano libre, besó sus labios y luego, abandonó la habitación._

Sora no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Lo que le contó no era fácil de admitir, pero aun así se armó de valor para hacerlo.

─Al otro día, me obligó a tomar una de esas pastillas del "día siguiente". Después de esa noche, los abusos continuaron. Cada vez que ponía algún tipo de resistencia o simplemente estaba de mal humor, me golpeaba para que me comportara. Yo no sabía que…hacer. Cuando me tomé todas aquellas pastillas, estaba harta; horas antes, él lo había vuelto a hacer y…─hizo una pausa a causa de los hipidos─ el hecho de que su estadía se había extendido un año completo… yo me desesperé; no podía seguir así… ─al no tener respuesta por parte del chico, levantó la vista y vio la ira que plagaba su expresión. ─ ¿Taichi? ─ Ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano y sabía que eso no era una buena señal.

Sin decir, una sola palabra, el castaño se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, ignorando los llamados de Sora.

* * *

Caminaba por los largos pasillos. Escuchaba las palabras de Sora una y otra vez retumbar en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía existir un ser tan despreciable como ese Akiyama? ¿Cómo una persona que la conocía desde niña pudo hacerle tanto daño? Estaba furioso… ¡¿Cómo aquel hombre se atrevió a lastimarla?!

Al fin, vislumbró a su objetivo, hablando con Toshiko y el recién llegado Haruhiko, quien condujo por horas cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado.

─ ¡Taichi! ─llamó Toshiko al verlo. Tanto ella como su esposo, se acercaron a él rápidamente; Akiyama se quedó en su sitio. ─ ¿Sora ha despertado? ─ preguntó, pero él no la estaba escuchando. En su mente solo se repetían las palabras de Sora una y otra vez, y ver a aquel hombre parado a unos pasos de él, haciéndose el preocupado, cuando él fue el causante de toda la situación, fue demasiado para él. Apartó a los padres de su mejor amiga del camino y caminó con los puños apretados hacia él.

─ ¿Qué pasa, chico? ─preguntó el hombre frunciendo el ceño.

" _Él ha estado abusando de mí"_

Su autocontrol se esfumó. La furia que sentía en esos momentos, salió en forma de un puñetazo directo al rostro de aquel monstruo. La fuerza del impacto logró tirarlo al suelo y, de inmediato, Taichi se puso sobre él y siguió su ataque.

─¡Taichi! ─gritó Haruhiko, reaccionando primero que su esposa y corriendo hacia la pelea.

─ ¡Maldito enfermo! ─exclamó fuera de sí. Akiyama no tenía como defenderse ante la furia que emanaba del chico; ni siquiera el padre de Sora podía quitárselo de encima.

─ ¡Toshiko, ver por seguridad! ─gritó Haruhiko. No podía separar al castaño de su amigo.

─ ¡Maldito cerdo! ─exclamó. Las palabras de Sora se convirtieron en escenas que solo lo hacían enfurecer más. Quería matarlo; quería que pagara por lo que había hecho.

Finalmente, y con ayuda de varios guardias de seguridad, lograron separar a Taichi de Akiyama.

─ ¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a ese chico?! ─exclamó el hombre cuando los guardias lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Su rostro estaba totalmente ensangrentado, lleno de moretones y en proceso de hincharse.

─ ¡Maldito! ─escupió aun forcejeando con los guardias que lo sostenían. ─ ¡Suéltenme! ¡Lo voy a matar!

─ ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Yagami? ─preguntó de manera seria Haruhiko. ─ ¿Crees que es el momento de comportarse aquí? Debemos averiguar qué está pasando con Sora.

─ ¡Es su culpa! ─ El matrimonio Takenouchi se miró entre sí, confundido.

─ ¿De qué hablas, Taichi? ─Tai observó al hombre con odio.

─Ese… monstruo…─esa palabra era demasiado sutil para lo que él consideraba que Akiyama era. ─ha estado abusando de ella. ─Tanto Toshiko como Haruhiko se quedaron estáticos. Giraron lentamente hacia aquel hombre que ellos consideraban "amigo" y lo miraron fijamente. El padre de Sora se acercó a Akiyama y lo observó a los ojos.

─ ¿Es eso cierto? ─preguntó seriamente. No obtuvo respuesta; aquel que él consideraba su mejor amigo, lo observaba como si lo que le preguntaba era un asunto sin importancia ─Lo tomó del cuello y lo zarandeó bruscamente. ─ ¡¿Violaste a mi hija?! ─ y él nuevamente no respondió.

─Oh por Dios…─susurró Toshiko llevándose la mano a la boca, al confirmarse la verdad.

─Maldito…poco hombre…¡enfermo!─exclamíó Haruhiko, tomando al hombre aun por el cuello. ─ ¡Eras nuestro amigo; confiamos en ti! ─exclamó. ─ ¡Es una niña!

─ ¡No lo es! Eso te lo puedo confirmar yo.

Ante ese comentario, Taichi forcejeó con más ímpetu en los brazos de los guardias mientras, Haruhiko, el hombre más pacífico de todos, le propinaba un puñetazo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

─Llamen a la policía. ─ ordenó el investigador. ─De otra manera, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

Y sabía que Taichi lo ayudaría con gusto.

* * *

Sentado en una de los cubículos del área de emergencia, miraba su ahora enyesada mano mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido. Los guardias no debieron sujetarlo, debieron dejarlo seguir con aquella golpiza; era lo mínimo que aquel animal se merecía. Se sentía frustrado y hasta culpable por no haber podido hacer nada para prevenir la situación.

─No debiste…─le dijo alguien parado en la puerta.

─ Se lo merecía…

─Pero terminaste lastimado…

─Ya mi mano venía mal; solo terminé de rompérmela por una muy buena razón. ─Sora guardó silencio. ─ ¿Cómo me encontraste?

─El hospital entero está hablando de ti.

─ ¿Y por qué no estás en cama?

─Porque quería asegurarme de qué estabas bien…─Taichi la miró con incredulidad. Él era el que debería estar diciéndole esas cosas.

─ ¿Saben qué te escapaste de tu habitación?

─No. ─Sora se acercó a él con paso firme y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, buscando algún rasguño, golpe o moretón que delatara que se había lastimado durante la pelea con Akiyama. Taichi aprovechó para examinar el rostro de su amiga. Sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo característico en ella, estaba pálida, sus ojeras eran evidentes y su expresión parecía no saber lo que era una sonrisa. ─En el fondo, sabía que harías algo así cuando te contara.

─Me conoces muy bien, pelirroja…─dijo en un intento se sacarle algún tipo de sonrisa, pero su expresión de seriedad continuó. El castaño se negaba a creer que había perdido a su Sora. Aun sentado y con ella de pie, él la rodeó en sus brazos. ─Lo siento…

─Taichi, tú no hiciste nada.

─Y es justamente eso lo que me está matando. ─ella se aferró más al abrazo mientras acariciaba sus revoltosos cabellos y sentía que su ropa se humedecía.

Tai estaba llorando.

─Tai…

─Te prometo que no volverá a pasar; nadie más volverá a lastimarte, ¿me oíste? ─ Ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas. La mezcla de sentimientos que había experimentado en esos tres meses, salieron a flote; le dolía el sufrimiento de Sora como si fuese suyo. Ella era su mejor amiga, la mujer que amaba y él no pudo hacer nada para protegerla.

─No te culpes; yo fui la que no se dejó ayudar. ─respondió. Él se aferró más a ella. ─Nada de esto es tu culpa. ─Se separó de ella y levantó la vista para verla a los ojos. Ella también estaba llorando y, aun así, trataba de regalarle una pequeña sonrisa para que se sintiera mejor. Ella siempre ponía a los demás antes que a ella.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que seas tú la que me está consolando? ─trató de bromear él.

─Nuestra relación funciona de una manera extraña. ─respondió ella. El prefirió no argumentar, así que, la atrajo hacia él para reanudar el abrazo. ─ ¿Tai?

─Dime

─Todo mejorará, ¿verdad?

─Claro que sí; es un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Al volver a la habitación, Sora y Taichi se encontraron con unos detectives que esperaban a la pelirroja. Se supone que tenían que interrogarla, pero Taichi intervino. Ella aún tenía que descansar, y ante la nueva información que había salido a luz, aun le quedaba algunos exámenes médicos para comprobar su integridad física y para corroborar que, en efecto, ella había estado soportando abusos.

─Sé que es una situación horrible, señorita Takenouchi, pero necesitamos de su colaboración para que aquel hombre no pueda lastimarla nuevamente. ─expresó uno de los detectives. La chica se encontraba sentada en la cama, con Taichi a su lado, sentado en una silla.

─No he dicho que no daré mi testimonio, pero ahora, no tengo deseos de comentar al respecto. ─respondió. ─ Si quieren, pueden ir a mi casa; allí hay una grabación de uno de los tantos ataques. ─Taichi la miró sorprendido. ─Escondí una cámara en mi habitación para probar lo que él me hacía, porque en algún punto pensé en denunciarlo, pero no pude; tuve miedo. ─respondió. La pelirroja sintió como Taichi tomaba su mano, en señal de apoyo. Sora les indicó donde estaba el artefacto con la evidencia, y con una promesa de verse pronto, los detectives dejaron la habitación.

Sora se dejó caer en la cama. El cansancio mental que sentía era abrumador.

─Sora…los chicos no dejan de preguntarme por ti. ─ dijo Tai. ─Todos quieren verte, pero les he dicho que aún no es el momento. Tuve que pedirle a Yamato que vigilara a Mimi porque es la que más ha tratado de venir.

─ ¿Ellos saben sobre esto? ─él negó.

─Solo saben lo de la sobredosis y están muy preocupados. ─ella se mantuvo en silencio. ─Sé lo difícil que fue para ti confesármelo, pero creo que deberías decírselo a ellos también; ellos te quieren y sé que te apoyarán. ─ Sora sabía que era verdad. Sus amigos la apoyarían sin importar qué, pero aún no se sentía lista para enfrentarlos a todos.

─Solo necesito algo de tiempo. ─ y él lo entendió.

─ ¿Señorita Takenouchi? ─ llamó alguien desde la puerta. Taichi y Sora vieron al médico. que atendió a la pelirroja desde su llegada a emergencia, entrar a la habitación, seguido del matrimonio Takenouchi. A Sora se le instauró un nudo en la garganta. Después de que Taichi les revelara la verdad, ninguno de los dos sintió la suficiente fortaleza para visitar a su única hija. Ambos sentían que todo era su culpa. ─Necesito preguntarle algo importante y, como aun es menor de edad y ante la situación que la trajo hasta aquí, necesito a sus padres presentes. ─el médico miró a Tai. ─Jovencito, esto es algo familiar, ¿puede retirarse?

─No. ─respondió la pelirroja. ─Si él se va, yo no hablaré. ─dijo seriamente.

─De acuerdo. ─ Toshiko se sentó al lado de su hija y tomó de su mano. Sora la observó por unos instantes, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada; parecía estar combatiendo contra las lágrimas. Haruhiko se colocó de pie, al lado de su esposa. ─Sé que preguntas como estas son dolorosas, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, pero…en alguna ocasión, ¿el atacante no usó protección?

Sora pareció pensarlo.

─Hace mes y medio, él me interceptó de camino a casa y me obligó a subirme a su auto amenazándome con su navaja. Me llevó a las afueras de la ciudad, a un pequeño bosque aislado, porque según él, tendría más libertad para hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y nadie me escucharía gritar; abusó de mi por horas…─sintió como su madre le apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo.

 _Él era un monstruo. Él no estaba loco, simplemente era malvado._

 _La pelirroja miraba con desprecio al que supuestamente debía ser como familia para ella mientras se abotonaba la blusa del uniforme del Instituto. El muy cínico la secuestró de camino a su casa y la llevó a aquel lugar donde nadie la escucharía pedir ayuda. Según él, el apartamento lo cohibía demasiado y no podía dejar volar su imaginación, por lo que, la llevó a ese lugar y le hizo cosas que ni siquiera quería recordar. Para él, ella no era una "sobrina política", era una mujer a la que utilizaba a su antojo y ella no sabía cómo zafarse de él sin temer por su vida y la de su familia. Así que, tuvo que soportarlo todo, morderse el labio para no llorar (porque eso lo enfurecía) y dedicarse a ver las nubes pasar sobre ella mientras él la atacaba una y otra vez_

 _Porque ella sabía que él era capaz de cualquier cosa; ya se lo había demostrado._

 _El hombre, que vestía solo sus jeans, fumaba una especie de cigarrillo._

─ _¿Quieres un poco, preciosa? ─ella solo lo observó. ─Oh vamos, Sorita; ya deberías estar acostumbradas a estos encuentros. ─dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, haciendo que la chica diera varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que topó su espalda con el tronco de un árbol. ─ Tienes que disfrutarlo tanto como yo lo hago, pequeña, cada vez que te hago el amor, lloras y eso no me gusta._

─ _Tu y yo no hacemos el amor; yo a ti no te amo. ─él sonrió._

─ _Pero yo a ti sí, y mis sentimientos son los que importa. ─explicó. ─Toma; fúmalo, tal vez te aclare la mente._ ─ _dijo entregándole el cigarrillo. Ella se negó, pero él no aceptó su negativa e hizo que la fumara. De inmediato supo que no se trataba de tabaco. Comenzó a sentirse extraña…La palabras de Akiyama comenzaron a sonarles distantes, su visión se volvió doble y su cuerpo parecía estar flotando. No le importaba el hecho de que aquel hombre reanudara una ronda de besos en su cuello o que su perversa mano se colaba dentro de su falda. Su mente estaba en otra parte._

─Esa fue la única vez que no usó protección y no me hizo beber la pastilla de emergencia. ─respondió muy a su pesar. No quería contar detalles con sus padres allí.

─ ¿Hace cuánto no ve su periodo?

─ ¿Por qué pregunta eso? ─ inquirió el castaño.

─Porque en sus exámenes arrojaron…algo y necesito comprobar que no se trate de un error. ─dijo.

─ ¿Qué es lo que dicen? ─preguntó Sora con temor. Que le estuviese preguntando esas preguntas podría significar una sola cosa. Apretó la mano de Taichi de manera instintiva.

─Dicen…que estás embarazada.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews: digimonadventurefan y Sofhi por sus reviews y también a ustedes que le dieron favs y follow; significa mucho.**

 **Digimonadventurefan** **: me alegro que te hayas animado a dejarme un review y también porque te haya gustado; espero que este capítulo también te parezca interesante.**

 **Sofhi** **; realmente es un tema delicado y estoy tratándolo como tal, especialmente porque se trata de Sora, la que siempre se ha visto como la que consuela a los demás. Pensé que sería interesante ver como se cambiaban los papeles.**

 **En otras noticias, como conmemoración al 1ro de agosto, (que ya sé que pasó, pero se me hizo imposible actualizar en ese día como quería), he actualizado todas las historias de Digimon y publicado dos nuevas. Estas historias son:**

 _ **Pequeño Angel (Taiora. Rated T)**_

 _ **No importa qué (Taiora, Rated T)**_

 _ **Broken (Taiora. Rated M (por temática fuerte))**_

 _ **Indeleble (Mimato. Rated T, próximamente M)**_

 _ **¡Como odio el amor! (Rated T. Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Kenyako)**_

 _ **Historias en el tiempo (rated M, pero con historias de diferentes ratings Fic (casi todos sin relación entre ellos) de parejas de Digimon 01 y 02**_ **.).**

 **Sin más nada que decir,** **y recordando al heroico Wizardmon, me despido por ahora.**

 **Cuídense,**

 **Bye!**


End file.
